


Five Times Brian Tied John Up And One Time John Tied Him Up

by DemonDean10



Series: The Saga of John and Brian [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: Despite the title, this really isn’t that smutty. Just the stories of John trusting Brian with himself.





	1. 1963

The first time was gentle. It had been the first time Brian had seen John since their trip to Barcelona and the man had been nervous that his singer might have changed his mind about the nature of their relationship. But his worries were flown away as soon as he closed the door after John.

 

John didn’t even take off his coat before he was on Brian, snogging the life out of him. It was over as soon as it began, and a slightly red John smiled shyly at him. “Hiya, Eppy.” He said.

 

Oh, Brian was so relieved he could have picked up John and carried him to the bedroom right then and there. But no, that wouldn’t be polite. He put a brave hand on John’s lower back (Perhaps more low than strictly necessary) after the Beatle had taken off his coat and led him to the dining room. “I’ve prepared- rather ordered- dinner for us.”

 

“Thank god, I’m starving.” Groaned John. His eyes softened at the sight of the set up table, candles and rose petals straw about. “How romantic.”

 

Brian blushed, “I, perhaps it is too much-”

 

“No.” Interrupted John, a bit too harshly. “No, I...I like it.”

 

Brian said nothing, only walked forwards to hold John’s chair out for him. The young man gave him a mockingly abashed look and took his seat.

 

Brian went into the kitchen to get the food he had ordered.

 

John grinned when Brian served him, “Paya.” He said.

 

“ _ Paella. _ ” Brian corrected with a fond chuckle.

 

“Whatever, shrimp and rice.” John rubbed his hands together.

 

After the wine had been served Brian took his seat and they began to eat. 

 

They talked about simple things while clearly steering away from Cynthia and the baby. Brian mentioned his recent phone call with his mother.

 

John tilted his head, “Does she know? Your mum. About you being, y’know.”

 

Brian sighed and looked down, “I never told her but...well, I suppose mothers just know.”

 

John let out an unexpected chuckle. “Me mum she, uh, she thought I was. Queer, that is. She thought I was in love with Paul.”

 

Brian looked up at him, “Were you?”

 

John wanted to deny it vehemently but he knew he could trust Brian, that Brian would understand. “Probably. Or we’ll, infatuated with him more than in love. But I never saw it as that. I was too repressed. I’ve never been with a man before you.” He stared right into Brian’s eyes as he said this.

 

“I’m glad.” Said Brian without thinking. “That is, I’m honored to be your first.”

 

John laughed, “Yeah, the honour of deflowering John W. Lennon.” He had been frightened the first time they’d done it, on their last night in Barcelona. But Brian had been gentle and patient and had drawn sounds out of John the younger man had no idea he was capable of.

 

Brian smiled, “And what a pretty flower he is.”

 

From anyone else that comment would have earned someone a right beating, but coming from Brian it just made John feel giddy. It was ridiculous.

 

Soon dinner was over and Brian went to get the pudding, serving John a generous slice.

 

John moaned around the spoon, “Where did you get this?”

 

“Ordered it special for tonight.” Brian told him with a proud smile.

 

“Well, good choice.” John said and winked at him over his wine glass. 

 

After they were finished, they took the plates and left them in the sink. “The maid will wash them tomorrow.” Brian said.

 

They went out into the hallway. Now there were two options: They could go to the sitting room and have a drink, or they could go up to Brian’s bedroom. 

 

John got close to the older man, “You know, Cyn isn’t expecting me back tonight.”

 

Brian dared to place a hand on his waist. “Oh?”

 

John took a hold of the other man’s tie and loosened it, “I’m all yours.” He whispered, eyes wide and silently pleading. 

 

That was all Brian needed. He leaned in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around John, who latched on to him for dear life.

 

Brian led John upstairs, their mouth hardly staying apart. The younger man tripped on one of the steps but Brian held him tight, then picked him up by the thighs.

 

John wrapped his legs around Brian and laughed, “Is this our thing, then?”

 

Brian huffed amusedly, “If you like.”

 

“Oh I’ve been  _ aching _ for this, Brian.” John confessed as they entered the bedroom. He bounced as Brian threw him on the bed and reached down to unbutton his trousers, “All I’ve thought about is you.”

 

Brian was warmed by his lover’s words, “Oh, John. I’ve missed this too.” He crawled above the man and leaned down to kiss the revealed skin once John shiver off his trousers.

 

John whimpered and moaned as Brian kissed and bit at his thighs. His manager reached up and removed John’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing the shirt away without looking.

 

After divesting himself of his own clothes, Brian was left with his and John’s ties. He swallowed and moved slightly away.

 

John frowned up at him, “Eppy?” He panted.

 

“I...I wanted to try something new.” Brian whispered.

 

John lifted himself up on his elbows. “New? You already buggered me, what else do you want to do?”

 

It surprised Brian that a man such as John did not think there was more to be done in bed. Brian held up the ties with shaky hands, “Well I, I’d like to tie you up.” The last words were barely audible.

 

John froze. He sat up properly and looked at the ties. Eppy’s was blue with small gold dots and John’s was plain black. “I, just my wrists?”

 

Brian was red, “Yes, of course.”

 

John let out a nervous breath. He’d never been at someone else’s mercy like this before. But already he knew he would say yes. He trusted Brian wouldn’t hurt him or humiliate him. So he laid back down and held his wrists up to the headboard. “Do it then.” He whispered.

 

“Are you certain?” Asked Brian with barely concealed hope.

 

John nodded and took in a breath, “Yeah.”

 

With his tie, Brian first tied John hands together then tied them to the headboard with John’s. “Is that alright?”

 

John pulled at them and got a thrill as they did not give away. They were tight enough so that he could feel the pressure in his wrists but not tight enough to hurt. “They’re perfect.”

 

Brian smirked and kissed John’s shoulder, “Thank you.”

 

John pulled at the restraints, “Just fuck me already, won’t you?” His cock was hard and aching, his legs well spread. Eppy needed to move his ass, literally.

 

And Brian did.

 

As the older man thrusted in and out of him, John pulled at the ties as he begged and moaned. He was loving the feeling of restriction, of helplessness, of being at Brian’s total mercy. “Oh Brian!” He squealed repeatedly.

 

Brian was also chanting his name, praising his tightness and his heat. His hands were holding John’s legs so far apart it would hurt if he wasn’t distracted, his grip bruising. John’s feet were up in the air, toes curled. 

 

John came first. He came with a loud yell, arching his back and pulling at the ties so hard that the once holding his wrists to the headboard fell away.

 

Brian followed immediately, barely having time to pull out before he did so. Once his cock had softened, Brian laid down next to a panting John. 

 

John’s captive hands were resting in his stomach. “That,” He started, “Was amazing.”

 

Brian laughed quietly, “That it was.” He reached over and with gentle hands untied John’s wrists. “How did you feel?”

 

John sat up slightly and looked down at Brian, “Like we better get some other restraints.” He put his head on Brian’s chest, “I want to be at your complete mercy.”

 

Brian moaned at the words, “Oh, John…”

 

A soft snore answered him.

 

Trying not to move much so as to not disturb his lover, Brian reaches his arm to turn off his bedside lamp. “G’night, Jo…” 

 

And he fell asleep.


	2. 1964

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one is pretty smutty but the rest arent

Brian could still not believe it, though of course he had expected it. I Want To Hold Your Hand was Number 1 in the U.S. His boys had finally made it. His John had made it. 

 

Brian was alone in his suite at the moment, the Eiffel Tower seen clearly through his window. He poured himself some whiskey and was about to drink it when a knock sounded at his door. Brian sighed. It was probably Mal needing to know something or another. 

 

But when he opened the door, the manager found that it was not Mal at all. No. It was John. 

 

The young man looked as though he’d just come out of the shower and was wearing a long black coat. The Beatle smirked, “Hey Eppy.”

 

Brian invited him in with a wave, “I thought you were celebrating with the boys.”

 

“I was.” John told him. “But now they’re all passed out drunk, so now I’m celebratin’ with you.”

 

They sat down and Brian saw that John’s feet were bare, “Where are your shoes?”

 

“I figured I was just gonna take them off when I got here so why bother?” John wiggle his eyebrows comically. 

 

Brian laughed quietly, “Why indeed?” He opened his arms, “Come here, doll.”

 

John went to him and sat sideways on his lap. He took a hold of Brian’s loose tie and pulled slightly, “I am, y’know.”

 

“What?” Brian whispered, his senses accosted by the smell and sight of John. 

 

John leaned down to speak in his lover’s ear, “Your doll.” He then bit down gently on the lobe. 

 

Brian moaned softly and ran his hands down the edges of John’s coat.

 

“In fact,” Continued John, “I have a surprise for you.” And he stood up. 

 

Brian tried to pull him back down but it was futile. He whimpered at the loss of contact, “John, please.”

 

“Patient.” John tutted and stood right in front of him. His hands went up to the buttons of his coat and, with shaking hands, started to unbutton it. “I had some time a few nights ago to go shopping. I got something extra special.” He winked, “Just for you.” And the coat fell away. 

 

Brian gaped in amazement. His lover was in white. White lingerie. How the colour, so representative of innocence, contrasted with their current situation. The dress was see through and reached mid thigh, ruffled at the edges with thin straps holding it from John’s freckled shoulders. The top part of it covered John’s chest and had a bow in the middle, almost reminding Brian of a present. And below...oh god. The panties could be seen peeking through the dress, the edges ruffled as well. They were tight and also had a little bow at the top. John’s body wasn’t feminine by any great standards, but damn did he wear it well. Brian was speechless. 

 

John was nervous as hell but he kept up the coy act. He ran two seductive hands down the length of his body, “Am I a pretty doll?”

 

Brian gulped. “I…”

 

John faltered, “Do, do you not like it?” He curled onto himself. This is what happened when he tried to start something, fuckin hell- But he was interrupted by Brian taking hold of his legs and dragging him to his lap. John yelped in startlement, “Eppy!”

 

Holding his lover firmly in his lap, Brian slapped his ass lightly. “I love it.” He growled and pulled John into a heavy kiss. 

 

The younger man moaned and shut his eyes, arms wrapping around Brian. 

 

Brian slipped his hand inside the panties, daring to tease John’s hole. He found it wet and easy to slip a finger into. “Oh, you dirty doll.”

 

John gasped as Brian fingered him, “O-oh… I’m all ready for you.”

 

Brian took his hand away and pushed the wet finger into John’s mouth, his lover eagerly taking it in and sucking at it. Brian pulled it out and gestured for John to stand up. “Go to the bedroom.” He said, “Lay down and wait for me.”

 

John nodded obediently and hurried into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed. His toes were curled and his cock hard. He closed his eyes and waited until he heard Brian’s shoes click on the stone floor. 

 

Brian ran a hand down his lover’s arm and left it at his wrist. “Will you let me tie you up?”

 

A moan slipped out of John’s mouth. “ _ Please _ .”

 

And so, with the silk scarves he’d gotten from the closet (Supplied by the very expensive hotel), Brian raised his lover’s arms and held them to the bedposts, securing them tightly. Then he moved down and put his hands on John’s hips, fingering the ruffles at the edges of the panties. “You’re beautiful.”

 

John smiled softly up at him, pliant under his touch. 

 

“My beautiful doll.” Brian winked and pulled the panties down, slipping them off the pale and trembling legs. Putting them off the side for now, he then took John’s ankles and tied them spread to the bedposts as well. Thinking about how the boys were one room from them, he picked up the panties again and went to the top of the bed. He’d never gagged John before. 

 

Running a hand down John’s hair, he murmured, “The others might hear us.”

 

John was still for a moment before he opened his mouth, looking at Brian with trusting eyes. 

 

Brian leaned down to kiss his nose and then placed the panties inside John’s mouth, effectively gagging him. John bit down on the white cloth, desperate eyes seeking Brian’s mercy. His cock was aching and he needed the older man inside him now. 

 

But Brian was still dressed. So off he went to take off his suit, hang it up and put his shoes away. John let out a muffled whine and pulled at the scarves. 

 

“Patience.” Brian tutted from the bedroom, repeating John’s word from earlier. “I’ll be inside you soon enough, doll. Fucking you hard and raw, thrusting inside you so fast you see stars.” He came back and took a firm hold of John’s chin, “I will make you mine, doll. I will fill you up with my cum and make you keep it inside you, and carry me around wherever you go.” Reaching downwards, Brian pushed in his index finger all the way into John, making him whine behind the gag. “ _ No one  _ gets to have you like this, do you understand?” He squeezed John’s chin possessively.

 

His lover nodded as best as he could, jumping as the finger brushed his prostate. God, he loved it when Brian got like this. 

 

His manager crawled on top of him, his cock big and hard ready to pound inside his lover. He put his hands on John’s thighs and felt them trembling. “Aren’t you eager, doll?”

 

John had been ready to get fucked since the moment he’d readied himself an hour ago. He begged behind the gag, trusting upwards as best as he could.

 

Brian laughed but, being eager himself, waited no longer. He pushed into John slowly, wanting to tease him just a bit more. He met little resistance, only pleasured little sounds from John. He kept going slow, much to his own difficulty. 

 

John could cry. “Faster!” He tried to say, but it came out a jumbled mess. 

 

Thankfully, Brian understood him and sped up immediately. He held nothing back, pushing his cock in and out of his doll with vengeance. “Mine.” He kept chanting. “My John, my doll.”

 

John was moaning and squealing behind the gag. Tied up as he was, he could do nothing but let Brian set the pace and use him as he wished. He pulled and grasped at the scarves holding his wrists, needing something to squeeze. He bounced on and off the bed, feeling himself get close. 

 

Brian wasn’t close yet, he felt like he could pound away at John for hours and hours. He sneaked his hands under the dress and reached up to play with John’s nipples. 

 

That only made John scream more. 

 

Brian pinched them and pulled at them, living for the muffled sounds he was getting out of John. 

 

It was after a particularly harsh pull that had John coming all over himself, the dress, and Brian. He gasped and shook all over. 

 

But Brian kept thrusting and teasing his nubs, his speed astonishingly fast. Finally, he felt himself getting close and he pulled out. But John moaned and shook his head, trying to speak behind the panties. 

 

Frowning, a panting Brian took off the gag. 

 

“Come, come in me, Brian.” John gasped, “You said you’d fill me up.”

 

That he had. Ignoring his painful hard on, Brian ran his hands down John’s sides. “Are you sure?”

 

“Make me yours, Brian. Come inside your doll.” John begged wantonly. 

 

That was enough to make Brian want to come and he barely had time to thrust inside John one more time before his spilled inside him. 

 

John gasped as he was filled, the sensation new and odd. But it was everything he’d wanted and more. 

 

After riding out his orgasm Brian pulled out and was still for a minute, reliving the moment over and over again. He fell next to John, dead tired. 

 

His lover was still focused on the substance inside of him, relishing in its presence. He knew it was spilling out and staining the mattress, same as his own. He pulled at the scarves, “Eppy?”

 

Brian grunted at him. 

 

John chuckled, “Mind untying me?”

 

His lover opened his eyes and looked at him, “Oh, I’m not done with you yet, doll. I’m just recharging for round two.”

 

A thrill ran up John’s back, “Is that so?”

 

Brian reached under the dressed and tapped at a red nipple, making John gasp. “It is. Now be quiet for a few minutes like a good doll so I can fuck you again.”

 

John shivered and snapped his mouth shut. Anything to have Brian inside him again. 

 

Needless to say, the two of them had a hard time waking up the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working on Voices of Freedom and Fool by the Seaside rn. updtes should come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!! If u did, please leave a comment snd kudo.


End file.
